lorynthiafandomcom-20200216-history
Shyllana
Shyllana is the goddess of life, worshiped alongside her twin brother Anaeron by the Church of Sun & Moon. Common Depictions Despite none of her forms being creatures from the material plane, Shyllana is typically depicted as an elf in the western part of Vilzar, a gnome in the Dwarven Kingdom, and a half-elf in most of Nosslea. The only details which do not vary are her gentle smile, and the white-gold embellishments on whatever garb the locals have decided he wears. Worship It is most common for Shyllana to be worshiped as part of the Church of Sun & Moon, a ditheistic religion which treats her and her twin brother Anaeron as two sides of the same coin. In theory, they are equal to one another, but focus on one over the other crops up on a city-by-city basis. In many places where water is the people's livelihood, Shyllana is favored over Anaeron, as water is seen as a gift from her. In Riverbreak, rivers are seen not as a gift from Shyllana, but as her embodiment in the material realm, and in their early history, the people of Riverbreak worshiped the nearby rivers. Around Mortals Shyllana very rarely interacts directly with the world in a noticeable way, or, perhaps more accurately, her influence is easy to take for granted. Shyllana breathes life into each creature born into the world, assists in recovery from disease, and keeps the Sun shining brightly. When a mortal creature enters her realm Amiei, she is welcoming and generally willing to give whatever help she can. While she loves interacting with her follows and her creations, she will assign angels to escort mortal souls around her realm so that she doesn't spread herself too thin. Among the Gods As any of her followers would expect, Shyllana is as kind among the gods as she is among mortals. She is also fiercely defensive of life and does her best to protect it from the consequences of other deities' politics. Aside from this, she finds she has little time or reason to engage in the politics of the Heavens. Creations Because she is the goddess of life and the Sun, Shyllana has countless creations, including most forms of animal life upon Lorynthia. Her realm, Amiei, is her own creation, rather than somewhere she was born from. She created all manner of angels to protect it and help the mortal souls who are brought there. The mortal souls she personally creates are known as the Aasimar. Origin Shyllana spontaneously appeared on a barren world alongside Anaeron. Together, they created fertile soil. Shyllana saw that the Sun of this world was dimming, and so she kept it burning bright. Then she began forming life, and carved rivers and other bodies of fresh water to nurture the creatures of the land. She knew that there would be too much disruption if she lived in the world she was trying to sustain, so she created Amiei as a place for her and her servants to reside. Thus she became the goddess of rivers, the Sun, and all life upon the world. Trivia * Shyllana is loosely drawn from various aspects of Egyptian mythology. * Shyllana's connections to rivers and water allude to the Nile. Category:Deities Category:Church of Sun & Moon